


funny how it works, huh?

by clonky



Category: Wizard of Legend (Video Game)
Genre: Based on Comedy, Comedy, Continuity What Continuity, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Continuity, Self-Indulgent, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: A collection of short writing based off comedy skits and the like, usually sourced from Studio C.Wizard of Legend-themed, of course, because haha funny wizards! Also I want to get a general feel for how to write the Council.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Hole

"Excuse me, is the Wizard of Legend there?" A soft, calm voice asked.

"Yeah." The Wizard of Legend theirself, Manu, responded as they pretended to clean, not bothering to look up to see who had entered the "apartment" they slept in during this time. Though they had done the Chaos Trials and returned to their time, they found that the past was much more desirable in their eyes, and returned.

"Ah, good." Sura entered, having hung his cloak up; he was wearing a simple purple sweater and sweatpants (clothing that Manu had brought back for the Council). "Manu, have you seen my Null Parade card?"

"Pretty sure it fell in the hole."

Sura blinked. "The hole?" He watched as Manu gestured downwards, tracking their movements with his eyes before he saw what Manu was talking about. A hole in the middle of the floor. Sura raised his voice just a tiny bit, surprised somehow. "..What the _fuck_. What is that?"

"It's a hole." Manu leaned back, picking up a coffee mug, and sipped some coffee.

Sura took a moment to take a deep breath. "..I see. What.. How did it get there? You are aware you have to pay for property damage."

"But I didn't do it."

"What."

Manu shrugged, wrapping theirself in the red cloak they wore and taking another gulp of coffee. "I woke up this morning, and there was a hole. I put a rug over it."

Sura crossed his arms. "And?"

"It fell in the hole. I called the guards to see if they could do anything about it. Guess what they did? They fell in the hole." Manu picked up another mug of coffee, offering it to Sura. The white-haired man took it, taking a sip and pretending not to gag - much too sweet, even for his taste.

"I believe I sent Shuu to search for my missing Arcana card, as I was too busy preparing for the upcoming cultural event. Have you seen Shuu?"

The Wizard of Legend looked back over to Sura. "Oh, yeah, he came by. Got curious about the hole."

He nodded, squinting a bit, letting his dark violet gaze pierce Manu. "Where is Shuu?"

Nothing was said or done. Manu and Sura stared at eachother, Manu trying not to crack under Sura's cold gaze - one he typically only used in battles. "Manu.. Where is Shuu."

"Uh.. He's at work." They squeaked a reply out, breaking the staring contest and looking back down at the hole.

"I highly doubt that. Where is he at work, then?"

"In the hole."

"Sweet Lord- How deep _is_ that thing!?" Sura's calm and collected status broke completely as he held his coffee mug out and dropped it into the hole.

The two wizards waited for any sort of reaction. One minute passed, then two, then five, then ten. There were no sounds but the soft breathing of the two, whatever was going on outside, and the sipping of coffee.

The master's concentration on the abyss broke when he heard footsteps; Manu had walked off and came back with a fishing rod. They cast it into the void.

"Do you know what this hole is..? Something powerful enough to swallow up both human and magic alike, without a trace.." Sura looked up, finding himself alone. "..Manu?" The reality that he was alone in the same room, not even a foot away from something he found somewhat terrifying, slowly dawned on the veteran wizard.

"Hey, I got a snack." Manu walked back in with an apple, taking a bite out of it.

"Please, Wizard of Legend, would you take this seriously!? You don't know if we're up against a major thre-" Sura let out a high-pitched scream, looking down to see a hand grasped tightly around his ankle with intent to drag him down into the void.

Manu quickly dug out their Arcana, using Bolt Rail to shock the hand back into the depths of the unknown.

"What was _that!?_ " Sura subtly rocked back and forth, trying to calm himself down. This wasn't something he'd ever dealt with, and if it had already swallowed up one council member... well, this wasn't good at all.

"Hole person," they stated, as if it was an obvious question.

" _Where did it come from!?_ " Sura realized he just asked an obvious question. "..Right. The hole. How are you so calm about this?"

"You can just walk around it."

* * *

Atlas, Juno, and Suman stood in a small room in the Thundering Keep, staring down into a white hole in the ground.

"You didn't do this?" Juno teased, looking up at Atlas.

"No, that'd be a terra-ble thing to do."

"Every time you make a pun my brother has to talk me out of thinking murder should be legal."

Suman opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by a rug being tossed out of the hole and onto Suman. "..Ow, did one of you th-" Interrupted again, this time by Shuu being spat out of the hole and slamming into Suman. Followed by a coffee mug, still full of coffee. The wizard attempted to stand up and slide Shuu off him, only to be greeted with a few guards on his body. "..I give up."

"What a shocker!"

"Atlas, push her into the hole."


	2. Betting

"You guys, where's Freiya? We were supposed to start the movie, like, a half hour ago." Manu crossed their legs, leaning back in the cushioned chair they were in. They'd bought a house and furnished it with technology from their time, the Council of Magic helping with getting it all working. Sure, they died a little inside every time Juno said poggers, but it was worth it.

"Oh! Pay up, Atlas." Zeal grinned as the older man grumbled, taking out two chaos gems and handing them over to the flame empress.

"What was that?"

Zeal looked up. "Oh, I bet Atlas that Freiya would be late at least half an hour." Atlas nodded.

"I- What? You bet on your friends?" Manu was shocked, almost dropping their popcorn. "Why?"

Atlas turned to look at Zeal and raised a brow; the lord took out two chaos gems and slipped them into her hand.

"What was that? Hello?" Manu jumped up after handing the popcorn to Sura.

"I also bet him that you'd be offended by it," Zeal explained.

"What? I am _not_ offended-" Manu was interrupted.

Zeal giggled. "Of course not," she said, holding out her hand once again for Atlas to place two gems in.

" _Please_ stop talking." The earth lord rolled his eyes, not wanting to lose any more bets tonight.

Sura leaned over and tapped Shuu on the shoulder. "It's time. Pay up. Atlas lost three bets!"

Shuu stood up. "You will pay for this. More her than me."

Manu blinked. " _You_ too?!"

"Yes, we all do it, Manu. I won five chaos gems last movie night because Zeal laughed so hard she snorted popcorn out her nose." Shuu smirked, sitting back down after paying.

"It's true.." Zeal mumbled.

"Okay, so how many bets do you guys have going?" Manu sighed, sitting back down.

The council members started talking over eachother, trying to count exactly how many bets they all had.

Juno took out her phone, checking. "I have 36, and I know because I keep track on my new phone."

Shuu jokingly growled under his breath and tossed two chaos gems over to Atlas. "Junooo! Why'd you have to refer to your new phone?"

The flame empress put out her hand, Suman tossing three chaos gems to her. "Oh, Shuu screamed like a girl," she laughed.

"I did _not_!" Shuu crossed his arms and looked away.

Suman rolled his eyes. "And to think I once called you the manliest council member, other than Atlas."

"Oh-ho-ho!" Juno walked over, making train noises as she took a chaos gem from Zeal's hand. "Suman accidentally dissed himself."

"Thank you," Sura said, as he took the chaos gem. "That's the sixth time you've acted like a train this month, Juno."

"No, that was only five," she argued.

"Buying groceries, at the bank, in the cemetery, cooking spaghetti, in the bath, and now here."

Juno blinked, shocked, before speaking once more. "I.. did not know I could be heard in the bathtub."

"But just to be clear," Atlas spoke up, "that was six?"

Sura nodded.

"Pay up!" Atlas chortled, catching the ten chaos gems Sura tossed over while Zeal snatched five chaos gems from Juno and Shuu was hit in the face by Suman throwing five chaos gems at him.

Freiya walked in. "Apologies for being late. I stopped to get some ice cream, and a girl started choking, and.. well, we're going out next Friday."

Atlas silently looked at Zeal, who grumbled and handed him twenty chaos gems.

"How did you know all that!? Unbelievable," she growled.

"Oh, you are doing bets? Who's winning?" Freiya tilted her head a bit.

Manu cleared their throat, explaining the bets. "Zeal lost 2 won 5, Atlas lost 3 won 3, Shuu lost 1 won 1, Juno lost 2 won 1, Suman lost 3 and won none, and Sura lost 1 won 2. Just as I predicted."


End file.
